


A collection of Clexa one shots

by heavensheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavensheda/pseuds/heavensheda
Summary: So this is a collection of Clexa one shots.I will post some from time to time, depends on how much time I have to write.





	A collection of Clexa one shots

**Author's Note:**

> This one is a Clexa high school AU. I tried to create a connection between Clexa in the 100 and their relationship in this story. I hope you enjoy it.

“What do we do now, Clarke?”, Octavia asked and I shrugged. What were we supposed to do?  
It was the other high school group again. Them against us. It was always like that. Skaikru against Trikru.   
Since I was the official leader I probably had to think about a solution.   
The only thing was that I also had a secret. A secret that a leader probably shouldn’t have. “I’m gonna think about it and I’ll text you all tonight, alright?”, I asked them and they all nodded.   
“Good, we should probably get to class”, Bellamy stated and I nodded in approval. We all got up and got out of our meeting room.   
“Guess the inoffical truce is over”, Bellamy said to me while we walked. “Yeah”, I just replied and knitted my eyebrows.   
Why would Lexa start an attack though? After we decided to try to calm down both of our groups. We wanted a truce that was lasting and maybe after a time we could all start being friends. But with breaking this truce now she didn’t really act like she cared that much about our plan.   
“We should act on it as soon as possible”, Bellamy interrupted my thoughts once again and I said:”Maybe we should. Even though I thought that maybe they got tired of it all. Because I think I am. Aren’t you ever tired of all this high school drama?”. His brown eyes met mine and he seemed a bit irritated:”Why would I?”.   
I just rolled my eyes:”Nevermind.” My feet started waking faster because I didn’t want to be next to him anymore. I knew I could never convince him because he always acted like Trikru was the worst but he didn’t even know them.   
But I did. When I first met Lexa we hated each other because both of us did something to piss the other off. Yet we knew there was something that was special about the other.   
Out of all these conflicts we still found each other. We fell for each other. Her way of thinking was really impressive to me, she always thought of the future. She hasn’t always been the leader of her group because after the old leader had to move to another city she got picked but she’s always had this plan in the back of her head. To stop all of this ‘war’ going on between our groups. And when I came into her picture she knew that there was someone she could lean on.   
My group always thought that Trikru was harsh, unthankful and rude and even I used to think like that. But Lexa proved me wrong. She showed me all the things they could be and none of the things we thought about them were actually true.   
The only thing that kept bugging me, why did she go against her plan and attacked us with her group? It almost felt like she betrayed me. I knew exactly that I had to wait until school was over to ask her but yet I had to keep myself from running over to her and ask her right away.   
When school was finally over I got home in record time and decided to text her:’Hey, we need to talk.’   
Lexa replied almost immediately:’Yeah, you can come over. Parents aren’t here.’   
I just exhaled a breath and went to get my bike. Hopefully she had a good answer to my question. My brain was filled with possible replies and I finally arrived after about ten minutes.   
I parked my bike in front of her house and knocked on her door. A few seconds later the door opened and my eyes met Lexas green ones. My favorite pair of eyes in the world.   
“Hi”, she just said and let me in. “Why?”, I went straight to the point and looked at her in confusion. “I can explain but first please just let me kiss you,” she stated and went to kiss me but I took a step back.   
“No Lex, I want an explanation first.” She looked hurt but I knew she’d get over it. Her face went to a straight expression. “Look, my group wanted to attack and I couldn’t convince them not to. They would’ve sensed something if I said no. I’m sorry..” She gave me an apologetic look and I understood her. She couldn’t go against her people because she still was responsible for them and had to accept what they wanted. But it still bugged me knowing that she’d always choose her people over me. Lexa got closer to me and looked me in the eyes, trying to get an answer out of them. “Are you still mad?”, she asked and I shook my head:”Look, I understand you. I would’ve done the same thing if it was my group. It’s just... I hate the fact that they are still between us.”   
“I know, babe. I feel the same way as you but you know what keeps me hoping? Maybe someday they’ll notice it’s not worth it. Just like we did. Maybe someday we don’t have to do hard decisions anymore”, she told me and smiled at me.   
My heart felt like bursting and I remembered why I fell for her in the first place. We kept each other going, we understood each other and mostly, we were there for each other.   
“I love you”, I said and saw her eyes going brighter at my words. “I love you too”, she answered and kissed me.   
Her lips were as soft as they always were and they kissed me with so much love that I felt some tears building up in my eyes. And I suddenly felt the hope she told me about. The hope that maybe someday we could leave all of this behind and be together.


End file.
